1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating structure. More particularly, the invention provides a heat dissipating structure that is capable of rapidly dissipating the heat produced from an electronic device to keep the electronic device under proper temperature conditions of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A consequence of a faster processing speed of current electronic devices is that the amount of heat produced is much greater. To dissipate the heat from the electronic devices, the mount of a heat dissipating structure with increased heat dissipating surface areas is conventionally known in the art. The requirement for the heat dissipating structure is to effectively and rapidly dissipate the produced heat in order to keep the electronic devices under normal operating temperature conditions of operation.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view schematically illustrating a heat dissipating structure known in the prior art. The illustrated heat dissipating structure 10 of the prior art includes a plurality of fins 101, and is usually formed either by aluminum extrusion, by pressing, or by folding. Due to the constraints of the above mechanical processes, the fabricated heat dissipating structure usually does not have desired density, spacing gaps 111, and thickness with respect to the fins 101. If the amount of heat produced by the heat source 11 (such as a central processor) increases, the size of the fins 101 has to be accordingly increased, which does not provide optimal heat dissipation effects.
To promote the heat dissipation, a fan (not shown) is usually mounted on the top of the heat dissipating structure 10. But this mount has limited results. One reason is that the size of the fins has to be relatively large to have a sufficient heat dissipating surface area, which is detrimental to a rapid air circulation through the sides of the gaps 111 to dissipate heat. As a result, the. heat substantially remains in the central region of the heat dissipating structure 10, which produces an undesirably hothouse effect.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a heat dissipating structure that can efficiently dissipate the heat from an electronic device in order to prevent damageable hothouse effects.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, a heat dissipating structure of the invention is formed via the assembly with one another of a plurality of metallic fins. An upper side and an inner side of each metallic fin respectively form a first and second folded edge. At least each first folded edge, at a central region, includes a groove through one rim and a hooking projection on an opposite rim. The metallic fins thereby assemble with one another by engagement of the hooking projection of one metallic fin with the groove of one neighboring metallic fin. Below the first folded edge, each metallic fin further forms an inclined edge. The second folded edges of the metallic fins are further in contact with a highly thermal conductive body such as a copper tube. A lower side of each metallic fin further forms a third folded edge that is attached on a heat dissipating base. When the metallic fins are assembled with one another, a plurality of gaps are thereby constituted between the respective inclined edges of the metallic fins. With the help of a fan, the air circulation through the formed gaps is thereby promoted to rapidly dissipate the heat and prevent the hothouse effect.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention that are provided for explaining the invention and should not be construed to limit the scope of the invention.